koeifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Blootle456
Welcome Hi, thanks for editing and welcome to ! If this is your first time on a wiki and you need help on getting started on editing, I'd suggest reading the following below: * Completely new to editing? Read and browse Wikia's beginner's guide to get started. * New to wikis and confused by wikia's syntax and markup system? Read here or here to get a quick overview. * Want to test out how your edits will look? Create a . Sandboxes allow you to test and experiment with your edits. * Follow the guidelines listed in our style guide to improve the look and consistency of our articles! * Be sure to read and pay close attention to the rules stipulated in our uploading policy when uploading an image. * Do not contribute writings that are not your own. This includes copying and pasting sections of articles from different websites. *'Fanon' material should not be created in the wiki main space. Anything fanon related should be posted as a , a , or on the fanon wiki. Ready to help out? Here's a few things you can do to pitch in: * Help complete the goals set out in the wiki's To Do List. * Expand articles that are marked as stubs. * Fill in missing movesets and fighting style descriptions on the character pages. * Create new the wiki needs. Please note that this is an automated message. However, if you still have any questions feel free to leave a message at the community portal, the forums or on my talk page and I'll see what I can do! When leaving your message, please be sure to sign your name by typing ~~~~. Have fun and enjoy your stay! Kyosei (talk) 18:30, May 8, 2018 (UTC) Welcome Hi, thanks for editing and welcome to ! If this is your first time on a wiki and you need help on getting started on editing, I'd suggest reading the following below: * Completely new to editing? Read and browse Wikia's beginner's guide to get started. * New to wikis and confused by wikia's syntax and markup system? Read here or here to get a quick overview. * Want to test out how your edits will look? Create a . Sandboxes allow you to test and experiment with your edits. * Follow the guidelines listed in our style guide to improve the look and consistency of our articles! * Be sure to read and pay close attention to the rules stipulated in our uploading policy when uploading an image. * Do not contribute writings that are not your own. This includes copying and pasting sections of articles from different websites. *'Fanon' material should not be created in the wiki main space. Anything fanon related should be posted as a , a , or on the fanon wiki. Ready to help out? Here's a few things you can do to pitch in: * Help complete the goals set out in the wiki's To Do List. * Expand articles that are marked as stubs. * Fill in missing movesets and fighting style descriptions on the character pages. * Create new the wiki needs. Please note that this is an automated message. However, if you still have any questions feel free to leave a message at the community portal, the forums or on my talk page and I'll see what I can do! When leaving your message, please be sure to sign your name by typing ~~~~. Have fun and enjoy your stay! Kyosei (talk) 18:38, May 8, 2018 (UTC)